solid6fandomcom-20200214-history
Hobson's English Book
Hobson's English Book was in use during 2009/10. It is considerably thinner and lighter than other books in use of this time, though this may be because Cassidy attacked the book at one point. Curiously, Cassidy's trademark penis drawings seem to be mainly absent. Damage done to the book Absence of pages As previously mentioned, there are a number of pages missing from the book, suggesting that at one point Cassidy threw the book poorly and it was damaged. "Mamoth 4 ever" & "Mamoth The Cock" In each instance, "Mammoth" was spelled incorrectly. The first drawing is of a large heart, within which are the words "Mamoth 4 ever". This heart has been crossed out (presumably by Hobson). The second drawing is perhaps the only penis drawing Cassidy made in the book. The testicles of the penis are misshapen (as is Cassidy's style). The Ringed Jews On another page, Hobson has written entirely in pencil about Max Schmeling. The word "Jew" appears in the passage 3 times, and the latter two are circled. The Paris Report Hobson was tasked to write a passage advertising the city of Paris to tourists. Cassidy saw this and made some changes. The original passage is given below. Original Passage The wonderful city of Paris in northern France is the perfect destination for a couple to spend a week or two. With it's romantic restaurants and beautiful monuments, Paris will keep you happy from day one. A large assortment of large and comfortable hotels will ensure a pleasurable stay in the city of love. There are also many activities and events happening all the time to keep your interest, and if you're with a loved one, you can enjoy a romantic boat trip down the river. A view from the top of the Eiffel Tower can show you just how beautiful Paris is, with it's combination of old and new buildings, from homely cafes to magnificent skyscrapers. At night, the city is aglow with warm lights and fountains twinkle in the midnight air. For younger children, a Disney Resort theme park is not too far away, which can provide you with a fun-filled day of rides and delicious foods, as well as parades by the Disney characters, Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. So what are you waiting for? Doesn't Paris seem like your dream destination? Perfect, fun-filled days and wonderful nights. Cassidy's alterations will appear LIKE THIS. Cassidy's Version The GAY '''city of Paris in Northern France is the '''WANKEST '''destination for a couple to spend a week or two. With it's '''SEXUAL '''restaurants and '''KINKY '''monuments, Paris will keep you '''ERECT '''from day one. A large '''PENIS '''of '''MAMOTH '''and comfortable hotels will ensure a pleasurable stay in the city of '''SEX. There are also many activities and events happening all the time to keep your interest, and if you're with a WANKER, you can enjoy a romantic BUT PLEASING '''trip down the river. A view from the top of the Eiffel Tower can show you just how beautiful '''WHORES THERE '''is, with it's combination of old and new '''PROSTITUTES, from HORNY '''cafes to magnificent skyscrapers. At night, the city is aglow with warm '''CUM and fountains twinkle in the midnight air. For younger children, a CHILD FONDLING RESORT '''theme park is not too far away, which can provide you with a fun-filled day of '''HAND JOBS '''and delicious '''PENISES, as well as parades by the NAKED MEN, BEN DOVER LACK '''and '''JOE WEENER. So what are you waiting for? Doesn't Paris seem like your dream destination? Perfect, fun-filled days and wonderful nights. No further alterations to the book exist, though Hobson did pen a cartoon which rather accurately depicts the relationship between Cassidy and Joe Hetherington.